


So, I'm a good one?

by midnight_blue_eyes



Series: Kagehina week 2 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Big three> Transcend</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, I'm a good one?

He pulled the ends of the blanket and wrapped them around himself, squirming around to find a better position. He leaned, back against his boyfriend's chest and his head tucked under his chin. Hinata loved this. Cuddling with Kageyama in winter was the best.

"Oi, stop squirming so much dumbass!"

"I'm just trying to find the perfect position!"

"So annoying, tch" Although Kageyama sounded grumpy, he pulled Hinata closer to him, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist. "There, happy now?"

"Yup!" He smiled cheekily at his partner who was now muttering and cursing something under his breath, probably trying to hide his embarrassment. 

They've been dating for a month and that gave Hinata enough time to discover various details about his boyfriend. Like how he got embarrassed easily, how he would tug Hinata closer if he squirmed too much in his lap like just now, Hinata also discovered as to why he would do so.

 

Sometimes, they cuddled like this. Thick, warm blankets wrapped around them while they tried to study or hover over volleyball magazines together or when they watch a movie together. Winter was nice. Sometimes, they'd talk about many things too but that would leave the two awkward teenage boys blushing and hiding their faces, or prying to see each other's blushing faces.

 

Today was one of those days. Hinata looked up and raised his arm, smoothly caressing Kageyama's cheek with his palm.

"You know, the first time I saw you, I thought you were Royalty" He giggled.

"Yeah? I thought you were a dumbass and turns out its true"

"Shut up Bakageyama, you're the same as me, but I never really thought you'd be this sort of a boyfriend"

Kageyama raised hos eyebrow in confusion, “What? I'm a bad one, well too bad you chose this one" He squeezed his arms around the shorter boy.

 

Hinata giggled, "Haha no stupid, I thought you would be, but surprisingly not." 

"So I'm a good one?" Kageyama nuzzled his face on Hinata's shoulder.

"Nope"

"Hah? Oi dumbass-"

He was cut off as Hinata quickly pulled him down and captured his lips with his own. 

"The best one" 

And he laughed, Kageyama laughed. "Dumbass" 

Hinata hummed along. 

 

Never would have Kageyama thought he'd become so affectionate. Kageyama was good at what he did, because he loved it, was passionate about it and it was volleyball. But now, he surpassed his previous self. Now he was the best, at least to his boyfriend he was and that's all he cared about. 

But he knew. Kageyama was his best when he was with Hinata.


End file.
